


Party Guest by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Will Bodie reach his partner in time?





	Party Guest by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ for the Weekly Obbo Challenge 8 - themed "Free".

Bodie urged the car on, pounding the dashboard with his fist in time with his words, as if it would make a difference to their speed, “Go, go, go”. “I'm going as fast as I can,” Murphy snarled in response. Bodie did not reply, just stared fixedly out of the front windscreen, not noticing the passing scenery, his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

Doyle had been missing for three days. He had twice missed reporting in and a search of his last known location had been fruitless. That was, until now. The group he had infiltrated undercover had been traced to this area and now with reports of gunfire in an abandoned warehouse district, they were racing to find his partner before he got himself killed. “That's if he's not already dead” Bodie thought with dread. He quickly put it out of his mind and focused on willing the car to get there faster, whilst simultaneously cursing Cowley for ordering Murphy to drive. He knew they would have been there already if he had been driving.

As they careened around the corner of yet another warehouse, a gunshot echoed around the buildings. Murphy brought the car to a screeching halt and both men dived for cover behind their doors, trying to determine the direction of the shots. When no more were forthcoming, they cautiously lifted their heads and looked around.

“Oi,” came a voice that Bodie had feared he would never hear again, “Are you gonna give me a hand with this mob, or just squat there looking decorative.” He looked around with surprise, trying to pinpoint the source of that voice. Edging cautiously around the car door, he walked slowly up to the corner of the nearest warehouse and peeked around. There, he found his partner, far from being in trouble, “Well at least not with the bad guys” thought Bodie. Behind him, he could hear Murphy reporting their location to the backup following behind.

Doyle was leaning indolently against the warehouse wall, his gun pointed casually at the three men kneeling on the ground, their hands behind their heads. A fourth man was lying on the ground and not moving at all, a pool of blood gathered underneath his still body.

“Hello sunshine” said Bodie, with more casualness than he felt, “what have you been up to, with your free time?”. “Bloody hell” came Murphy's startled gasp from behind him as he also approached the scene.

“Nothing much” replied Doyle easily, “Was just starting to settle in with this mob, when they moved the party on me. Had no way of inviting you to join us. Then,” he turned and glared at the men on the ground, “they decided to run a few party games, with me as the prize and I decided that enough was enough.”

The sound of the backup squad arriving at that moment, put a stop to the grilling and Bodie was forced to step back and watch as Doyle reported to Cowley. As the body was removed and the criminals taken away for further interrogation, a job Bodie was sure that Cowley was going to enjoy, said boss threw out “Two days off, the pair of you.” With that, he headed off to his car. Murphy, with a shrewd look at the two men, threw the car keys to Bodie and followed quickly in Cowley's wake.

All that left was silence and the sound of the two men breathing. “What now sunshine?” Doyle asked softly, as he wandered over to stand with his partner. Bodie stared at the ground and sighed, not able to meet his partner's questioning gaze. “Well,” he said haltingly, “I was thinking of having my own party........” He couldn't finish. “Am I invited?” Doyle asked, his voice so close to Bodie's ear that he could feel his warm breath. “Only if you're free,” he replied, looking into the green eyes he knew so well. “I think I just might be,” came the soft reply. The only sound left then, was that of a car engine, hurriedly fading away in the distance.


End file.
